


[Podfic] through the night

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And loving Steve is easy. Was easy, can't be anything else, and not just him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590601) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's Tags: Watching Someone Sleep; Beds are liminal spaces; Memory; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; recovery is a spiral; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyeU0wRTdidTlJTWc/view?usp=sharing>

**ETA:** I've cleaned up and re-uploaded the audio file, so if you downloaded it before 6/30/15 you might want to re-download it. :)


End file.
